


Moonlight Glinted on Her Crown

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Someone lurks in the Malfoy Manor library waiting to catch a fly.





	Moonlight Glinted on Her Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> day 22 prompt: Draco Malfoy / a haunted library / "Look what I've caught in my web." / "Don't worry, Draco. You're only going mad."
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/h1rn6QG.jpg)

Draco had not known understood what had happened. The Dark Lord had taken a liking to the odd Luney Lovegood and requested she visit his rooms. Soon after that, Lovegood had started being allowed more freedoms around the manor and the longer the war dragged on, the more she was allowed free reign. She took over hosting from Draco's mother, an unheard of faux pas, but as it was at the Dark Lord's request Narcissa could do nothing but agree and back out gracefully. Even Aunt Bellatrix started to get snubbed which only made her more simpering and violent. Even Draco couldn't tolerate being in her presence for very long lately.

Lovegood was allowed to take over the library and Draco felt bitter as he was kept from the only solace he'd found.

Then the battle at Hogwarts happened and suddenly the Dark Lord was dead. Draco did not know what had happened to Lovegood. Had she been allowed free from the house? Had one of the house-elves freed her?

His mother and father were both being held at the Ministry and he was finally allowed to return home. After a long day's sleep, Draco woke and showered. A house-elf delivered dinner and he dined in his room and afterwards decided to go to the library and lose himself in his favourite books.

As soon as he entered the room, however, something felt very wrong. The hair on the back of his neck raised and he reached for his wand before he remembered he didn't have one any longer. He stepped back, thinking maybe a book wasn't the best idea, but the doors had shut behind him. He turned and tugged on them, they'd never locked on their own before; the manor library was not haunted!

There was a soft, feminine giggle behind him and he turned around to face the intruder though his back stayed glued to the door.

It was Lovegood. Yet... not. She looked taller. Older. Her hair was styled in curling ringlets and looked more like the colour of straw than dishwater.

Hadn't she left? Why was she still here?

"Look what I've caught in my web," she said, looking at him strangely.

"The Dark Lord's dead, Luna," he said, though his voice tremored with fear. There was something very wrong about this.

"Oh, I know." She walked the few steps towards him until she stood just in front of him, within arms reach. She touched the hem of his sleeve with dainty fingers and smiled to herself at the feel. "How long do you plan to stay?" Her voice seemed to echo in his head and he felt his fear slipping away, maybe he wouldn't run as soon as the door was unlocked.

His vision tinted red, giving Luna an odd highlight to her curls. They bounced around her face as she reached further up and tucked her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. She pulled him closer to her lips and he found himself staring at them; cupid's bow, soft, plump, kissable lips. She licked them, wetting them and Draco whimpered. His mind was struggling against the red tint in his eyes, the desperate urge to kiss her, the need to bow and kiss the hem of her robes, and the weakening feeling of needing to run in fear.

Something in his mind whispered,  _"The Dark Lord lives,"_ but another voice, Luna's voice responded.  _"Dark Mistress. Dark Queen."_

Luna pulled him closer with a strength he didn't think should come from her slight frame. She forced a kiss on his lips and every desire in his body fled except the one to serve her. She smiled, deadly, cruel; sharpened teeth overcrowded her mouth. "Don't worry, Draco. You're only going mad."


End file.
